


Bruiser

by GungnirStar



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bruiser is just a furry, Crack Treated Seriously, Delta Nu acceptance, Elle Woods Loves Everyone, F/M, Furry, Immigration & Emigration, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GungnirStar/pseuds/GungnirStar
Summary: What if Bruiser Woods was actually just a very dedicated furry that Elle befriended, and she loves him so she won't judge him.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Bruiser

When Elle was young she made friends everywhere she went. When she was 11 she met the son of one of the gardeners. They bonded over her love of the film “Beverly Hills Chihuaha”, which none of her friends at school understood. She loved cute things, and cute dogs, and felt very strongly about how horrid things were for those poor dogs! Being 11, she was certain that she could do the same thing and rescue a dog like the ‘baddie’ in the film. He was the perfect listener, and they were left in peace by her parents and the housemaids when she brought him up to her room for makeovers. 

“Luis, all I’m saying is that some dogs are just given bad starts in life! Like, listen, if you were a fluffy little thing and had a bad start, wouldn’t you want to be taken in by someone and spoilt rotten?” She asked, before picking up two different shades of pink nail polish. 

“Now, which one do you want?” 

“I don’t know Elle, you should pick?” He suggested, before offering her his hand. 

“You’re like, so right. This shade suits your complexion way better!” Elle decided, before she started painting his nails. “Now, as I was saying. I would totally love to adopt a pet in need from an area where there’s like, less love for street pets. Do you have a pet?” 

“Oh, no. We had a pet back ho- back in Mexico. He lives with my sister now.” Luis mumbled. He still found it a little weird, adjusting to living in America. But Elle was one of the only people he had been able to talk to without being worried. She was nice, and she wasn’t judgemental of how he spoke, or how he dressed. Because she knew he couldn’t change his entire wardrobe each month to fit what the magazines showed. 

He thought to himself, perhaps he was the one getting adopted. Her expression was thoughtful as she finished painting the nails on his left hand. 

“You must miss him! I can’t imagine how crazy it must be to move to a totally new place where everyone is totally different! Like, I can’t even imagine how scary it must be at first! But you’re okay because you’re my bff!” She insisted, before her face lit up. “Ohmigosh I forgot! I got you something!” 

He held the nail polish for her as she darted to one of her many little purses, and pulled out a little box. His brows furrowed, until she opened the box and inside were a matching pair of ‘best friends’ necklaces. 

“Don’t say no, because you are my best friend Luis! Forever!” 

“Best friends forever, Elle.”

  
  
  


“Hey, Elle?” He asked, feeling a little nervous. He was 15, and she had just turned 16. She was busy talking about her newest boyfriend. Luis didn’t like him, but he wasn’t going to argue about it with Elle. He would support her, because she had helped him ever since their first encounter. When he was 13, she helped him and his mama when his father was faced with deportation. She had stamped her foot and crossed her arms and gotten her points across to her mommy and daddy that she  _ needed _ Luis, and he wasn’t going to worry anymore. So, he and his mama had come to live in the mansion. They were working on getting her documentation so she could legally stay in the USA and they’d have a good life together. 

“Yeah?” She asked, looking at his reflection in her vanity mirror, applying her lipgloss. 

“I think I’m gay.” He admitted, cheeks burning. He didn’t know how she’d take it, they didn’t really know anyone who was openly gay. 

“Well duh.” Elle retorted, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“...What?” He asked, once he’d broken out of his stunned silence. 

“No duh you’re gay, you let me do your makeup whenever I want to experiment with a look, we go shopping every weekend and you never complain about how long I take deciding on which skirt. Not that it like, makes you gay to do that, but it adds up. Plus I saw you looking at Charlie’s brother’s butt the other day!” 

Well, Elle was always really good at stunning him into silence. She seemed clueless sometimes, but other times she was incredibly astute. He laughed softly, and she laughed too. 

“I could have told you that ages ago, Luis! But I was just waiting for you to figure it out. It wouldn’t be nice for me to tell you without you knowing already, like I’m not Perez Hilton, I’m a Paris Hilton.” 

He laughed, rolling his eyes. Sometimes he didn’t understand Elle, but others, like now, he realised that she just loves everyone with all her heart, and wants the best for them, and to see the best in them. 

“You sure are, Elle. You sure are. Don’t use that blue eyeshadow, go a little more glittery.” He added, right before she applied a little bit of her makeup. 

  
  


“I’m a furry. Want to see my fursona?” Luis started conversations unprompted like this very rarely.    
Elle just nodded and smiled. She didn’t know what being ‘a furry’ really entailed so...He wouldn’t mention anything that some people enjoyed sexual elements. 

“It’s a chihuahua. Like Papi in Beverly hills chihuahua.” He explained, a broad smile on his face. A chihuahua fursona wearing a pink collar, and pink jacket. He’d started working out lately, so he thought his new nickname would be the perfect name for his fursona. 

“What’s he called?”

“Bruiser. I was thinking I might try getting a fursuit made since Delta Nu need a mascot, right? Who better than a pink clad chihuahua with a great taste in fashion?” 

“Well...totally! Good idea, we can use the sorority funds to get it made since we have some put aside for getting a mascot costume made!” Elle replied enthusiastically. 

  
  


“Hey, Bruiser, where’s Elle?” One of the girls asked, overdramatic as ever, removing the curlers from her hair. 

He was like a mascot, and the token gay friend. At this point, he didn’t mind, because they all meant well and loved him. And they called him bruiser, and didn’t mind his fursuit. He was lounging in the living room on one of the pink velvet chaise lounges. 

“Arf arf. She can’t find a good dress to wear, she’s at the old Valley mall.” He replied, playing in their little jokes about him being their communal pet. 

“Oh no! Girls get in the car! Bruiser, come on!” She held her perfectly manicured hand out, and he took it with a good natured smile. 

  
  


Emmett never asked what the deal was with the fursuit, or the way he embraced acting like a pet chihuahua when he was in costume. Bruiser could tell that he had some ethical hangups about having a mexican man being a ‘pet’ to the rich blonde girl, but never directly confronted Elle about it. All he did was ask if Luis was happy, and offered to give him a head pat when he was in costume.

Much to Bruiser’s delight. Oh yes. He was much better than that tool Warner. Warner, the homophobic, racist tool. 

He liked that Emmett wouldn’t question  _ why _ or  _ how _ Elle had come to live with a 5’9, 180lbs (of pure muscle) Mexican gay furry, but he supposed weirder things had happened. 

Like meeting Leslie, his new boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask i haven't got a good explanation as to why i released this shit, my brain needs to get pumping and I had this idea 3 years ago and decided to manifest it into your brain equally.  
> if you don't like it, that's a you problem. If you do like it, tell me.


End file.
